To Be With You
by Crazi.Neko
Summary: DJ Slash Drake's attitude changes after a rather nasty breakup. Josh comes to a rather interesting realization right about the same time. Can they overcome this little obsticle, or will the brothers just fight and then avoid each other forever? R


A/N: This is Crazi.Neko, yet again! This is a songfic I wrote for a mutual friend. I was starting to have thoughts along these lines, just from watching the show and seeing little signs. She really got me thinking and I decided, what the hell! Why not?

And thus this songfic was born. It is slash, I barely write something else than slash so you should get used to SEEING that from me. Especially since my email has the word 'slashaholic' in it… You know?

Anyway. Drake and Josh belongs to well, Drake and Josh, as well as the producers and writers and others at Nick who make the show possible, but I like to think mostly it's Drake and Josh, since they play them and no one else could… 'To Be With You' belong to Mr. Big and all those suits to do with the song from either the 80s or 90s. I can never seem to remember when half my songs came out. But hey, it was an amusing song and it kind of fits them.

I'm not sure that I got the fic and song to fit quite right, so at some point. I might redo but that'd be at a LATER DATE. And I guess you can say this was beta'd. Someone looked it over. But not with the intent to Beta. I don't usually have my work beta'd because frankly, I find that I have a comprehensive articulation of the views and ideas that I am wishing to express to my audience of peers as well a great command of grammar and spelling. .;;

That being said, please Read and Review. .

/////-----\\\\\

_Hold on little boy  
Show me what she's done to you_

Josh Nichols watched as his stepbrother, and best friend, Drake Parker was brutally dumped by his most recent girlfriend in the main hallways of the school with almost everyone watching. Drake kept a strong face for the rest of the school, but Josh knew better, knew Drake better, than the others hanging around.

_Stand up little boy  
A broken heart can't be that bad_

Drake slid down the wall of the old music room. Budgets cut had made this room storage and cut back on music classes, leaving the school with the spare room that Drake seemed to migrate to when something was wrong. He hugged his knees close with one arm, his other hand was sunk in his hair. He didn't even look up from the floor as the door opened, he desperately wished the wetness in his eyes would go away. Carolyn was just different to him. She was so different and he had thought that maybe, just maybe…

_When it's through, it's through   
Fate will twist the both of you_

Josh stared down at Drake and then moved to sit near him, leaning against his own expanse of wall. "I'm sorry Drake… I'm really sorry… I know she was different," he whispered, hoping it was the right thing to say. He wanted to pull the other teen close, run his hands through those red-brown locks and let those chocolate eyes just cry themselves out. Drake was his brother. He wouldn't be who he was today without Drake, and he wanted to make it all up to him, especially the way that Drake would do something just to make him feel better…

_So come on baby come on over   
Let me be the one to show you_

"C'mere," he whispered, pulling the slighter teen practically in his lap and let Drake cry softly.

_I'm the one who wants to be with you  
Deep inside I hope you feel it too_

Josh watched Drake sleep that day after school. He called Helen and told her he had to take care of Drake and easily let off his shift at the premiere. He stroked Drake's hair after he put one of Drake's favorite CDs in the player, but not turning it up. He just sat and watched him. He would never hurt Drake like this. He just wanted Drake happy which is why he'd never said anything to him, not wanting to loose Drake's friendship, but Drake would move out of the room, or him probably, and he'd have to watch from even farther away, knowing that there was no hope at all. Now, there was at least a hopeful glimmer…

_Waited on a line of greens and blues  
Just to be the next to be with you_

Josh kept an eye on Drake as he went through the next week at school. Drake was a bit more withdrawn than usual but no one seemed to notice. The girls still hit on him, the guys still treated him as the guy with all the girls but Drake didn't kiss or date anyone and once it was obvious he wasn't, rumors started flying and Drake came home one day irate beyond belief and slammed the door to their room, flopping onto the couch. He'd never been the subject of nasty rumors before and it caused a mix of emotions.

_Build up your confidence  
So you can be on top for once_

Drake watched as Josh started to avoid him after he got them into a rather horrid fight. He'd yelled and screamed at Josh for nothing and said things to Josh he didn't mean, at all, and he felt like banging his head on the wall (which he'd done), the table (left a bruise in a straight line across his forehead for three days), and door which was the worst of his ideas because it happened to be the swinging door of the Parker-Nichols kitchen. Drake waited till he knew that Josh was coming towards the room and he started strumming his guitar. He knew which song that Josh would need to hear and since Josh had been trying to take care of him, it was high time he returned the favor. The smile on Josh's face, was **so** worth it.

_wake_ _up who cares about   
Little girls that talk too much_

The brothers were back in strong force. They were together as much as they could be and both were laughing and smiling again and some jealous girls took the opportunity to use it to try and get Drake to loko at them again. Though girls who all have a combined IQ of 4 and have rhyming names, matching outfits, and no one but those who've been in their pants have a guess at what their natural hair colors were, definitely got that plan wrong…

_I've seen it all go down  
Your game of love was all rained out_

Drake came home with a sigh, ducking into the room he shared with Josh. He dashed back out before Josh could ask what was wrong, making him worry. Drake only came back in after he heard Josh leave for work at which point he relaxed on the couch with the icepack over his bruising cheek.

_So come on baby, come on over  
Let me be the one to hold you_

Josh peeked in the room, having come back to grab his other tie but stopped and sighed, looking at Drake and knew exactly why he had the ice pack. He sighed and headed back out, he'd get grief from Helen about the lack of a tie, but he'd rather not disturb Drake.

_I'm the one who wants to be with you  
Deep inside I hope you feel it too_

Josh tried to talk to Drake about the bruise. "Well who hit you?"

"No one! I was trying to show off on Julio's skateboard and skated into a street sign," Drake replied, walking away from his brother and grabbing a water.

"And a street sign now leaves knuckle shaped bruises, Drake? Come on, talk to me!"

"It's the same rumor as before, only now people have seen me with five different guys, all of whom, are my steady guy and apparently, not just the jocks but it seems my **band** isn't thrilled with this development!" Drake yelled, pointing at his face. "I don't know where all this came from… But man, it makes me sound like a slut," he sighed, sinking down at the dining room table.

_Waited on a line of greens and blues  
Just to be the next to be with you_

Josh walked over and sat beside him and put an arm over his shoulders, sighing and wishing that he could just kiss Drake's pain away. He'd held his love for Drake in his heart and to himself, not risking Drake's disapproval. Not risking loosing Drake… This was why he broke up with Mindy, because he couldn't lie to himself anymore.

_Why be alone when we can be together baby_

Drake watched as couples passed him but he felt better alone. Actually… He felt better near Josh… He glanced at his walk again. Fifteen seconds had past since the last time he checked…

_You can make my life worthwhile_

Josh's car had broken down and he'd walked to work, having to take a lot of time to get there, and he was still late. He figured he'd be taking the bus to his neighborhood, but then he saw Drake, leaning against Drake's car, sighing and stroking the back of his neck and then looking at his watch and shifting from foot to foot. "Drake? What are you doing here?"

_And I can make you start to smile_

Drake returned Josh's bright smile with a dazzling one of his own. "Hey, brother! You're off early! Come on. Get in… I'm craving ice cream," Drake told him before tossing him the keys.

"You're gonna make me drive?"

"You really want me to?"

"Point taken," Josh said, moving to get in after removing his tie and vest.

_When it's through, it's through  
Fate will twist the both of you  
Come on baby come on over  
Let me be the one to show you_

"Hey, turn here," Drake said, licking at his cone and Josh almost missed where Drake wanted him to turn because he caught sight of Drake's pink tongue. He followed the directions of his half brother and then stopped at a overlook. Drake hopped out and sat on the railing that overlooked the city.

"So, why are we here? We should be getting back…"

"I told Mom and Walter we'd be back late… I wanted to spend some time with my brother without Megan interrupting us…"

"Okay so what do you want to talk about?" Josh asked, finding a less dangerous perch to eat his sundae on. They sat in silence, Josh giving Drake time to put together what he wanted to say. They had finished their ice cream by the time that Drake spoke up again. Josh almost missed the statement because Drake was speaking so softly.

"I think…part of the rumors…might be true…"

_I'm the one who wants to be with you  
Deep inside I hope you feel it too  
Waited on a line of greens and blues  
Just to be the next to be with you_

"What do you mean, Drake?" Josh asked as his breath caught in his throat, holding it and waiting. Waiting on what Drake was going to say. It would mean the possibility of them, or Josh's heart break.

_just_ _to be the next to be with_

"Nevermind. Come on, we got to get home," Drake said, climbing in the car and turning the radio on. He closed his eyes and bit his lip, waiting for Josh to get mad. He didn't hear the other car door so he opened his eyes to come face to face with his step brother.

"Did you think I'd hate you, Drake?" he whispered, Drake swallowed and opened his mouth, nose wrinkling to signal a retort but was cut off with a soft kiss.

_I'm the one who wants to be with you  
Deep inside I hope you feel it too  
Waited on a line of greens and blues  
Just to be the next to be with you_

"I've wanted this for a long time, Drake," Josh whispered to him, stroking the smooth skin of his friend's cheek.

"It's alright, Josh," he grinned and leaned in for another kiss. "You got me now…"

_  
just to be the next to be with you_

"I always wanted to be the next person you dated… Maybe, I could be the last…" he asked hopefully…

"I think I'd like that…" Drake told him with another kiss, leaning into his brother's chest. He wrapped his arms around Josh's shoulders while Josh's wound around his waist, one sliding into his back pocket.

They pulled back and grinned. "So what did you want to talk about?" Josh asked cheekily, causing Drake to laugh and lean up to kiss him again with a soft moan.


End file.
